


Liberation

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Liberation

His hand felt like someone else's as he reached out. He never reached out. Never had. Not to anyone. Not even his Master. He'd loved him but he'd never known how to express that love, other than try to be everything Koumyou had wanted.

Which was why he'd dragged himself, wheezing and desperate for rest, up this fly-infested mountain in the first place; Koumyou had wanted him to hear a voice and respond to it.

He stretched his arm further between the stone pillars and into the cave, watching the light reflected off his robes fade and grow dark. Shit, it was cold up here, and chillier still in the damp gloom that housed _that voice_.

All of a sudden, something touched him. Something warm. Nervous fingers and a tentative palm brushed up against his own with a whisper of ... what? Relief? Hope?

And then his own hand was acting of its own accord. Curling protectively around that little hand, holding it, tugging its owner out into the light.

He thought he heard something crack, like ice, in the warmth radiating from the touch of skin on skin, and saw a cloud of iron-black snow-flakes melt away to nothing on the bare rock floor.

The heat bloomed and spread, over Sanzo's body and into it.

And for a moment he had the heady sensation of finally being free.


End file.
